Time after Time
by honeygurl318
Summary: Based on a song by Cindi Lauper. This maybe a oneshot. Not too sure yet. Please read! :]]


**Author's Note DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything in this story so far. Unfortunately. Credit : Stephenie Meyer for the characters and the setting INOJ - I used her version of this song. It's called Time after Time. I'm sorry if I can't update so frequently. i've been having all these ideas of how to start this story and so...I have 2 other stories that I'm writing right now. Please check those out too: I have tried to be as literate as possible because I hate it when people can't read what your saying. D: **

* * *

_Bella's point of view  
_

_Lying in my bed hear the clock ticking  
Think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion ain't nothing new_

Oh gosh. This song. I sighed and layed down on my bed thinking about the lyrics as the song played out.

_Flashbacks, warm nights, almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories  
Time after, Sometimes you'll picture me I'm walking to far ahead  
Your calling to me I can't hear what you said  
Then you said go slow I fall behind  
The second hand in line If your lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after Time After my picture fades and darkness has turn to grey  
Watching through windows  
Your wondering if I'm okay  
Secret stolen  
All from deep inside  
It ate away sometime  
If your lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after Time if you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after Time  
Then you said, 'Go slow' I fall behind and it ate away some time  
If your lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after Time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after Time if your lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you  
I'll be waiting_

After the song was done I stared at my ceiling and groaned. I wondered what time it was. I would soon have to put up my fake act and make dinner for Charlie. I guess that he was just happy that I was 'normal' again.

Of course, he didn't know that I was acting though. I felt kind of bad for putting on this charade for Charlie but at least it made him happy. I groaned again. Ugh. Stupid guilt trip. I turned off my radio and went downstairs. Oh wow, it was around 5. I got started on Charlie's dinner stirring and applying the sauce on the sphagetti. When he got home I put on my fake smile and greeted him.

"Hey there Dad," I said as I set the table. He grinned at me sheepishly. I guess he was glad that I was talking again and not sobbing.

"Hey Bells, so what are we havign for dinner today?" he asked as he hung up his jacket and sat down in his chair. I never felt cold in Forks anymore considering that I've been near way colder people. Well, their skins at least.I set down his plate of sphagetti in front of him and sat down with my plate as well.

"Sphagetti," I said as I took my fork and twisted sphagetti around it and put it in my mouth. He grinned. Charlie was more eager to talk today than usual. I wondered why, or more of what the occasion was.

"Bells, wanna come with me to La Push this weekend? Were having a little get together,"

"Who is this we?" I asked, my curiousity was obvious.

"Well, you know Billy and Jacob...they've been hanging out with Mike Newton's family a lot. And, their next gathering is tomorrow night and well, they invited us."

"Oh." I said, monotonely. I was fine with Jacob but Mike. I knew he would somehow ask me out. "Sure Dad, I'll go, if we were invited."

"Thanks. Are you gonna carpool with me in the cruiser or are you gonna use your truck?"

"I'll just use my truck."

"Okay then." That was probably the only thing that I payed attention. Charlie kept blabbering but I wasn't really listening. After our dinner was done, I cleared the table and washed the dishes. Charlie went up and said goodnight. I guess he was tired.

I took a quick shower and dressed in a blue tight fit shirt that Alice had bought and also a green striped pajama bottom. Ugh. All these clothes reminded me of all of them. Alice, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and him. I tied my hair up in a bun sighing and got into my covers.

When I woke up my face was covered with dry tears again. I groaned and grabbed my toiletries and trotted through the bathroom where I splashed my face with cold water. I went back to my room to find a strange figure in his rocking chair. I peered at the chair not being able to tell who it was. It was so dim in my room and so I flipped open the switch. When the lights were on there was nobody or nothing on the rocking chair. The rocking chair was as still as it was when I left my room. I sighed. Maybe, I was going crazy. I went back under my covers staring at my celing. I lay there in the quiet for quite sometime.

I never knew that I wasn't alone. I heard someone breathing when I went and turned on my radio. It came from behind me. I spun around and stared at the corner of the celing. I gasped at who I saw. I ran to my window to find that it was open. I looked outside. Thankfully, Charlie had already left. His cruiser was no longer there. I turned around and the person was right in front of me. Our noses were touching and I was breathing hard.

* * *

**Author's Note - I'm evil I know. I'm sorry. I left you with a cliffy. I bet you wanna know who the mysterious person is. ;3 It will be revealed next chapter though. I wanted to leave a cliffy in my first chapter so tune in! Reviews and tips on whhat I can do better are greatly appreciated. Subscribe!! ;**

**-Reeza(honeygurl318) **


End file.
